In various settings such as information technology (IT) group settings, fingerprint readers and other biometric input devices have gained great favor in enhancing system and network security, owing not in the least to the cost savings compared to the periodic resetting of passwords. However, this can become cumbersome in that a fingerprint template corresponding to the user needs to be installed at every system that the user might wish to use, such that he/she will have to offer up his/her fingerprint or other raw biometric input every time he/she wishes to newly use a different system.
Accordingly, a group of users (e.g., a group of IT employees and managers) may wish to keep track of fingerprint templates for themselves, and to distribute them to one or more user's desktop (or laptop) computers in such a way that will permit a user to logon without offering up his/her finger to a reader with every newly used system. In other words, such a group may wish to prepopulate computers with any and all individualization elements needed for a new owner before the owner receives a system. However, conventional arrangements limit the usefulness of such an arrangement to post-boot or post-logon user authentication.